Minutes to Midnight
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Pode-se fingir ser o que quiser durante o dia, às claras, quando todos estão olhando. Mas é à noite, naqueles minutos longos e escuros, que cada um mostra quem realmente é. Últimos capítulos publicados, dedicados à Angel of the Red Sand!
1. Wake

_**Minutes to Midnight**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Pode-se fingir ser o que quiser durante o dia, às claras, quando todos estão olhando. Mas é à noite, naqueles minutos longos e escuros, que cada um mostra quem realmente é. Série de songfics com as músicas do álbum Minutes to Midnight, do Linkin Park._

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13 / T_

_**Gênero:**__ Drama / Angst_

_**Completa?**__ Não._

_**Trilha sonora:**__ O álbum Minutes to Midnight, do Linkin Park, lançado em 2007. Sou suspeita para falar porque sou fã de LP, mas esse álbum ficou simplesmente perfeito. Ouça-o do começo ao fim, porque tem tudo a ver com a fic. O andamento do CD e o da fic são linkados. Por favor, ouça-o de coração aberto. Sei que muitos não gostam de LP, e que muitos fãs antigos deixaram de gostar depois do Minutes to Midnight, mas faça um esforço pelo menos para conhecê-lo. É um álbum muito evoluído, com letras mais profundas, melodias mais intensas, enfim, eu amei. E espero de coração que você ame também. Na fic, aproveitarei certos trechos de cada letra que tenham mais a ver com o contexto. Por favor, não me cobrem personagem X ou Y, afinal as doze músicas do disco já foram designadas a doze personagens diferentes com as quais elas tenham a ver. Por isso, provavelmente as "unanimidades nacionais" ficarão por último, até porque eu também prefiro as últimas faixas do CD. Também não usarei as letras completas, e sim trechos que tenham a ver com o que está sendo dito no capítulo. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens não me pertencem. Seus direitos pertencem à Ohba Tsugumi. Não tenho nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, minha intenção é apenas me divertir e tentar divertir outras pessoas. Os direitos das músicas pertencem à banda Linkin Park e a todos os responsáveis por elas._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, essa fic é bem alinear. Cada capítulo (tirando o prelúdio) é escrito numa época diferente da cronologia da história, e contado sob o ponto de vista do próprio personagem. Assim, eles serão curtos, escritos em primeira pessoa, e talvez pareçam um pouquinho confusos. Mas espero que gostem, porque eu estou adorando escrever._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Prelúdio – Wake**_

Quem pode dizer o que realmente acontece naqueles poucos minutos que antecedem a meia-noite?

Não existe uma forma adequada o bastante para explicá-los. Tudo o que se sabe é que eles dizem muito a respeito do que uma pessoa realmente é. São seus pensamentos nesses poucos minutos, que geralmente antecedem o sono, ou uma festa, ou um porre solitário, que definem seu caráter.

Porque a meia-noite é o fim de um dia, o início de outro. Um ciclo eterno. Começo e fim. E, quando se está sozinho com seus pensamentos, pode-se muito bem perder esses minutos pensando nisso. No início. No fim. No início. No fim. Em todos os outros ciclos que se repetem. Vida. Morte. Destino. Escolha. Certeza. Fé. Amor. Ódio. Insanidade. Lucidez. Quem poderá saber...? Afinal, cada mente é única, cada alma é única. E não cabe aos outros tentar avaliá-la, medi-la, entendê-la.

Afinal de contas, todos nós temos os nossos próprios demônios a enfrentar... nos minutos que antecedem a meia-noite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Este ainda é o prelúdio, então é apenas uma breve explicação da proposta da fanfic. Logo na seqüência, já começarão as músicas com seus personagens. A faixa "Wake" é uma instrumental de mais ou menos um minuto e meio, que também abre o álbum Minutes to Midnight. Espero que tenham gostado, e que continuem lendo. O primeiro capítulo já está publicado. Trata-se de __**Given Up**__, centrado em Raito Yagami. A partir daqui, porém, não direi os nomes dos personagens aos quais os capítulos serão dedicados. Tentem descobrir, dêem seus palpites, e aquelas que acertarem ganharão uma dedicatória especial, OK?_


	2. Given Up

_**Given Up – Raito Yagami**_

_23h49min_

Meu Deus... o que está havendo comigo?

Não dá pra entender... por que essas malditas coisas sempre aparecem na minha cabeça agora, à noite, quando estou sozinho? Por que tudo parece tão normal à luz do dia e tão insano à noite?

As pessoas devem achar que ser Kira é fácil... bando de cretinos, eles não fazem idéia de metade da história! Não é fácil ser um deus. Principalmente quando você não deveria ser um.

Talvez eu esteja ficando louco. Talvez eu _sempre_ tenha sido louco. Ou talvez eu só tenha recuperado a lucidez no momento em que me tornei Kira. Quem sabe...? Talvez esse seja eu, talvez realmente exista um desígnio superior, uma missão superior para mim. Quem sabe eu não seja a justiça... quem sabe...

...ou, quem sabe eu seja apenas mais um filho da puta que acha que pode mudar o mundo, mas que saiba que não pode. Quem sabe eu o destrua. Quem sabe eu o salve. Quem sabe...?

Mas eu nunca saberei.

É quase meia-noite... a hora dos espíritos zombeteiros, alguém diria... espíritos, que piada! Se eles soubessem, jamais fariam piadas estúpidas como essa.

Mais um dia irá começar. Eu serei pego? Eu destruirei L? Toda noite, me pergunto isso. E nunca tenho minhas respostas. E, cada vez mais, sinto que não devo temer os outros. É de mim que eu preciso ter medo. Eu sou um desgraçado, sei disso, e vou me destruir no meio do caminho, cedo ou tarde. Já aceitei isso como verdade, e não me importo. Na verdade, estou pagando para ver. É um preço justo. Antes, eu não era nada. Depois, eu também não serei nada. Mas, agora, eu sou a justiça. Eu sou a verdade. Eu sou Deus.

E, sendo um deus, realmente só preciso temer a mim mesmo. Porque, uma vez que se é um Deus, não há ninguém acima de você. E eu sou.

_Wake in a sweat again __**(Acordo suado de novo)**__  
Another day's been laid to waste __**(Outro dia foi feito para desperdiçar)**__  
In my disgrace __**(Em minha desgraça)**__  
Stuck in my head again __**(Martelando na minha cabeça novamente)**__  
Feels like I'll never leave this place __**(Parece que nunca vou sair desse lugar)**__  
There's no escape __**(Não há escapatória)**__  
I'm my own worst enemy __**(Eu sou meu próprio pior inimigo)**_

_23h50min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Gosto dessa música, mas com certeza ela não é a minha favorita. Espero realmente que vocês gostem, porque estou me esforçando para isso de coração. A próxima música será __**Leave Out All the Rest**__, e talvez o próximo personagem surpreenda um pouco. É isso aí, babies, façam as suas apostas, e quem acertar ganhará uma dedicatória especial. Beijos a todos e até mais!_


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

_**Nota da autora: **_Olá, pessoal! A resposta vai ser curtinha porque hoje estou sem tempo pra nada, mas precisava agradecer às reviews que recebi até agora. Não, ninguém acertou, mas o capítulo será dedicado à _**Lust Shinoda**_, porque foi a única a tentar um palpite e porque é fã de LP até no nome! xD Vamos às reviews:

_**Chibi Anne: **_Obrigada pelos elogios, baby! Pessoalmente, não gosto do Raito (e acho que você também não xD), mas tentei ver as coisas pelo lado dele. É estranho, mas de certa forma... lógico. E asustador, é claro. Obrigada, e bem-vinda de volta! n.n

_**Lust Shinoda: **_Não, não é o Matt. Mas ele estará aqui, e em breve. Obrigada pela review, e espero que continue gostando!

Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos à fic!

_**Leave Out All the Rest - Remu**_

_23h50min_

Shinigamis não dormem. Eles não precisam. Somos superiores a essa raça maldita que são os seres humanos. Talvez por isso eu goste tanto dessa hora. Tudo fica calmo, todos ficam silenciosos. É aí que eu posso ter uma certa paz. Uma falsa paz, para ser mais exata.

Está um pouco frio. Do mesmo jeito, shinigamis não precisam temer o frio. Mas eu gosto. Agora, posso ficar aqui, observando o mundo de cima, sem que ninguém me veja. Não consigo entender os seres humanos, qual é o prazer deles em ferir outros. Não faz sentido. Afinal, eles não são todos iguais, não vem do mesmo lugar, e não vão para o mesmo lugar depois?

Talvez eu seja uma idiota. Ou talvez _eles_ sejam. Não sei.

E também não sei por que exatamente _uma_ humana me chama tanto a atenção.

Acreditem, não estou aqui porque quero. Mas sei que ela não sobreviveria nesse mundo sem mim. Ela só tem a mim para protegê-la dos outros. Foi ao lado dela que descobri o quão miserável uma pessoa pode ser, ao conhecer o mais miserável e arrogante de todos os seres humanos. Por que os dois precisavam ficar próximos um do outro? Perto dele, ela sempre estará ameaçada. Sempre...

Eu sei como esta história irá terminar. Estou tentando adiar isso ao máximo. Mas sei como vai terminar.

Me pergunto quando será. Hoje? Amanhã? Na semana que vem? Daqui a dez anos? Não sei.

Talvez eu esteja errada... talvez, no fundo, ela seja igual a essa espécie desgraçada à qual ela pertence. Talvez eu mesma deveria matá-la, e isso seria um favor. Eu poderia poupá-la da dor que com certeza está vindo para ela. Talvez eu a salvaria fazendo isso.

Mas... não, eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. Ela precisa de alguém em quem realmente possa confiar. É abominável que a única criatura confiável ao redor de um humano seja um shinigami, mas se é assim que as coisas acontecem, assim será. Não posso fazer nada além de esperar pelo momento em que terei que tomar uma atitude...

...e, esperar, também, que ela fique bem até lá.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside __**(Esquecendo toda dor que por dentro)**__you've learned to hide so well __**(Você aprendeu a esconder tão bem)**__Pretending someone else can come __**(Fingindo que alguém pode vir)**__and save me from myself __**(E me salvar de mim mesmo)**__I can't be who you are __**(Eu não posso ser quem você é)**_

_When my time comes, __**(Quando minha hora chegar)**__forget the wrong that I've done __**(Esqueça os erros que eu cometi)**__Help me leave behind __**(Ajude-me a deixar para trás)**__some reasons to be missed __**(Razões a serem esquecidas)**__Don't resent me, __**(Não fique ressentida comigo)**__and when you're feeling empty __**(E quando você sentir-se sozinha)**__Keep me in your memory __**(Mantenha-me em sua memória)**__leave out all the rest __**(Jogue todo o resto fora)**_

_23h51min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora: **__Pois é, galera, essa música é uma das minhas favoritas no mundo. Sinto que a Remu é meio deixada de lado, então precisei fazer um capítulo centrado nela. Não sei se a música tem muito a ver, mas ela tem bem menos a ver com os outros personagens da série. Mas a música do próximo capítulo é toda perturbada e insana, tudo a ver com o personagem do capítulo: __**Bleed it Out**__. Até mais, babies!_

_**P.S.:**__ Apenas uma curiosidade de última hora: Leave Out All the Rest também está na trilha sonora do filme Twilight (Crepúsculo), adaptação do livro da Stephenie Meyer, do qual eu sou super-fã. Recomendo tanto o livro quanto o filme e a trilha sonora dele. Se alguém aí gostar de Paramore, por exemplo, a música mais bonita deles está nesse disco (ela se chama Decode), além de outras músicas que eu recomendo 100 por cento, como Supermassive Black Hole (do Muse), Full Moon (do The Black Ghosts), Bella's Lullaby (uma instrumental super-linda), etc, etc, etc. Kisses!_


	4. Bleed it Out

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoinhas! Desculpem o atraso na publicação do capítulo, é que ainda estou estruturando meus horários de net, então está meio difícil manter um dia fixo. O capítulo, hoje, é dedicado à Chibi Anne, de quem sou fã e vou continuar sempre puxando o saco. Mas vamos responder às reviews:_

_**Chibi Anne:**__ Pô, dez milhões de pontos só por eu gostar de Twilight? Viva as diferenças, baby! Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica babando o maior ovo pelo Edward, aliás, entre o L e o Edward eu escolheria o L. Mas é engraçado, todo mundo fala deles brilharem ao sol... É comédia, eu sei, mas tudo bem! XDDDDD Agora, gostos à parte, espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo. Não é do Mello que estamos falando, mas Matt é igualmente fodástico._

_**Lust Shinoda:**__ Adorei o Kyra-chan! n.n O FF dot Net, como eu já disse outras vezes, é uma desgraça absoluta. Mas um dia ele melhora... ou não._

_Bem, mas agora vamos à nossa fic!_

_**Bleed it Out - Mail Jeevas (Matt)**_

_23h51min_

Sempre que fecho os olhos, vejo sangue. Muito sangue. Tanto que chego até a ficar com medo de fechá-los outra vez. E já tô me cansando disso.

Que droga, faltam menos de dez minutos para a meia-noite. É sempre assim: é mais ou menos nessa hora que minha insônia começa. Eu nunca durmo antes das três da manhã. E raramente durmo depois desse horário.

Já me cansei desta vida há muito tempo. Não me importo mais. Afinal, que diferença fará se, amanhã de manhã, eu atravessar a rua e um caminhão passar por cima de mim? Pra mim, com certeza, não fará diferença alguma. E, para os outros, menos ainda.

Talvez por isso eu não tenha medo de nada. Porque a gente só tem medo quando se importa. E, sinceramente, eu já não tô mais nem aí.

Será que é por isso que eu estou ajudando o Mello nessa loucura? _**Só**_por isso? Ou haverá algo mais?

Hehe... e desde quando _**isso**_ faz diferença?

Tudo na minha vida foi vermelho mesmo... só cheguei à Wammy's House porque alguém fez o favor de tirar minha família do caminho. Nem me lembro deles, só lembro do vermelho... muito vermelho, espalhado por todos os lados. Lá, a mesma coisa, um pouco mais disfarçada. Eles só não se matavam uns aos outros porque havia vigilância, mas eu sabia que todos se odiavam, até porque eu odiava a imensa maioria deles. Um ódio leal, por assim dizer. Sempre fui um bom menino, apesar de todas as noites sonhar com o dia em que dinamitaria a Wammy's House com todos aqueles desgraçados lá dentro.

Mas, agora, eu sei, tudo será vermelho outra vez.

E é quase meia-noite...

Quantas outras meias-noites eu verei até lá?

Que se foda... eu não ligo, mesmo...

Porque, até lá, eu continuarei só vendo vermelho... e, depois, eu não verei mais nada.

_I bleed it out, I've opened up these scars __**(Eu sangro, eu abri essas cicatrizes)**__  
I'll make you face this __**(Eu farei você enfrentá-las)**__  
I've pulled myself so far __**(Eu me desperdicei por tanto tempo)**__  
I'll make you face this now __**(Eu farei você enfrentá-las agora)**__  
_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away __**(Eu sangro, escavando mais fundo só para me desfazer de tudo)**__  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away __**(Eu sangro, escavando mais fundo só para me desfazer de tudo)**__  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away __**(Eu sangro, escavando mais fundo só para me desfazer de tudo)**__  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away __**(Só para me desfazer de tudo, só para me desfazer de tudo.)**_

_23h52min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Cara, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, porque amo essa música e amo mais ainda o Matt. Se perceberem, fiz uma citação a uma das fics mais lindas que já li, __**Mechas de Cabelo**__, da __**Raayy**__, centrada no Matt. É como uma homenagem a ela, porque adoro essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo será com a música __**Shadow of the Day**__, e terá um tom melancólico, que tem bem a ver com o seu personagem__**.**__ Beijos com gosto de tangerina a todos vocês, e até mais!_


	5. Shadow of the Day

_Nota da autora: Ohayou minna! Essa semana foi phoda de escrever porque tive prova e um relatório desgraçado de química para terminar. Às amigas autoras em ano de vestibular, se preparem, porque isso não acaba com a segunda fase da Unicamp, tá bem? Hehe, mas chega de terror psicológico. O capítulo dessa vez é dedicadoa a alguém que eu não sei se está lendo ou não, que é a Raayy. Algo justo, considerando que no último capítulo me baseei na fic dela. Agora, falemos de reviews..._

_**Chibi Anne: **__Pode ter certeza de que eu vou cobrar meus presentes, tá bem? Curiosidade: pra que você pretende prestar vestibular? E onde? Responda logo, baby!_

_**Lust Shinoda:**__ Caramba, você tinha acertado! Sim, o capítulo é mesmo sobre o pai do Raito! Não posso dedicar o capítulo a você porque fiquei devendo pra Raayy, mas você merece uma menção honrosa!_

_Tá, vocês se encheram de ler isso, não é? Então vamos à fic!_

_**Shadow of the Day - Soichiro Yagami**_

_23h52min_

Eu só queria que tudo fosse diferente... só isso...

Existem duas forças lutando dentro de mim, a razão e o amor. Se, por um lado, as provas estão na minha frente, por outro, eu simplesmente me recuso a acreditar. Meu filho não pode ser Kira, e ponto final. Mesmo que o maior detetive do mundo desconfie dele, e tenha argumentos concretos para defender sua tese, e que eu mesmo ache estranha a sua atitude séria demais, observadora demais... não, isso não quer dizer nada. _Meu - filho - não - é - Kira._ E isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Mas... e se ele for?

E se tudo estiver realmente certo, qual será o meu dever?

Eu deveria ser o pai ou o agente da lei? Aquele que perdoa ou aquele que pune?

Haveria perdão para as atitudes de Kira?

E haveria perdão para mim, se eu o deixasse ir? Ou se eu não o deixasse?

A verdade é que, quando você se torna um agente da lei, ninguém se lembra de mencionar o quão tênue é a linha entre culpa e inocência, entre verdade e mentira. E, quando os fins parecem justificar os meios, até mesmo a divisão entre vilões e heróis parece desaparecer.

Mas, nesse caso, os fins nunca justificarão os meios. Pelo menos não para mim.

É por isso que não sei o que farei se descobrir que Raito é Kira. A simples possibilidade já soa odiosa demais para mim. Não posso acreditar que o meu filho, a quem criei com todo o amor que tenho, para quem tentei ensinar valores morais, decência e caráter, seja tão baixo a ponto de acreditar que pode agir como Deus, selecionando aqueles que merecem salvação ou condenação.

Mas ele não é. Porque meu filho é humano. E Kira... Kira é apenas um demônio a mais.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. __**(Às vezes soluções não são tão simples)**__Sometimes goodbye's the only way. __**(Às vezes o adeus é o único jeito.)**__And the sun will set for you, __**(E o sol irá se pôr por você)**__The sun will set for you. __**(O sol irá se pôr por você)**__And the shadow of the day, __**(E a sombra do dia)**__Will embrace the world in grey, __**(Irá envolver o mundo em cinza)**__And the sun will set for you. __**(E o sol irá se pôr por você)**_

_23h53min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem... analisar os fatos do ponto de vista do Soichiro foi bem interessante. Fico imaginando em que dilema terrível ele se encontrava, quando um lado acreditava plenamente no filho e o outro passava a desconfiar dele... isso só me faz odiar ainda mais o son of a bitch do Raito, por ter feito isso com um cara tão legal quanto o pai dele. O próximo capítulo será escrito com a música __**What I've Done**__, e vocês podem esperar uma certa... justificativa do personagem desse capítulo. Beijos, e até mais!_


	6. What I've Done

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoinhas! Que bom que ainda estão por aqui, acompanhando essa fic. A cada capítulo que escrevo, fico mais apaixonada tanto pela fic quanto pelo álbum que a inspirou. E hoje descobri mesmo que existe uma ligação cósmica entre mim e o Linkin Park. Nesse exato momento, são 23:39 do sábado, dia 28 de março de 2009. Há mais ou menos uma hora e meia atrás, eu estava zapeando pelos canais de TV quando parei na MTV (o que para mim, garota do interior de Minas, era novidade há até quatro meses atrás). E o que estava passando? Sim, meninos e meninas, um show do próprio Linkin Park. É claro que eu parei tudo o que estava fazendo para assistir. E, depois de berrar One Step Closer e From the Inside para o quarteirão inteiro ouvir, começaram a tocar as músicas do álbum MtM. Da piração de Given Up, fomos para o hino que é Hands Held High (a música do próximo capítulo), e daí para a sequência perfeita Leave Out All the Rest e Shadow of the Day (nessa música, comecei a chorar... fiquei pensando em duas amigas minhas, tão fãs de LP quanto eu, e tão longe...). No bloco seguinte, In the End, Crawling (dispensa explicações) e, enfim... claro, WHAT I'VE DONE. Depois ainda veio um medley com o Jay-Z de Numb/Encore e Jigga What/Faint, pra fechar bem. Não lembro direito da ordem, só sei que as músicas que listei estavam simplesmente perfeitas. Enfim, quando o Linkin Park voltar a se apresentar no Brasil, eu serei a primeira da fila, nem que pra isso precise esperar duas semanas._

_Aí vem você e pergunta: tá, e o que eu tenho com isso? Resposta: por causa desse show, tive que voltar aqui e mudar toda a nota de autora e compartilhar isso com vocês. Não dá pra explicar, isso deve ser coisa de fã besta mesmo, mas a vibração de uma música ao vivo é muito diferente da de uma música de estúdio. Caramba, foi lindo! Em Shadow of the Day, por exemplo, todas as luzes do palco foram apagadas, e só a galera assistindo estava com aquelas luzinhas fosforecentes. E Hands Held High não teve instrumental, foi apenas o Mike cantando (mein Gott, pra mim foi a parte mais bonita do show). Em In the End, ele foi para o meio da galera, de verdade. Se eu não parar agora, vou gastar três páginas contando em detalhes. Então, resumindo: a coincidência foi ótima, porque já vai fazer três dias que eu não ligo a TV. E isso só me fez querer ainda mais ir a um show deles..._

_Outro assunto (meu Deus, quanta enrolação!) é a Hora do Planeta, que também rolou hoje. Às 20:30, muitas pessoas desligaram as luzes de casa, e monumentos do mundo inteiro também foram apagados, para chamar a atenção para o aquecimento global. Isso até acabou influenciando um pouco a fic. Nunca pensei que o silêncio fosse tão eloquente... as luzes apagadas chamaram muito mais a atenção que faixas e passeatas. Agora eu quero saber: quem aí participou? Aqui em casa, nós demos a nossa contribuição!_

_Tá, vou parar por aqui. Agradecendo às reviews... _

_Chibi Anne: Caramba, agora quem vai ficar mal-acostumada sou EU! Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu faço faculdade! E sei muito bem o que você está sentindo, porque prestei vestibular no finzinho do ano passado e sei o quanto é osso. Agora estou fazendo um curso que tem muito em comum com o seu, Ciências Biológicas, aqui na Unicamp (por sinal, é daqui que eu posto todas as minhas fics, hehe). Então, baby, se você passar aqui na Unicamp (e eu sei que vai), provavelmente vai ter aulas aqui no Instituto de Biologia também, então a gente vai se esbarrar bastante! n.n_

_Lust Shinoda: Caramba, acertou de novo! Mas não pelos motivos certos, baby... espero que goste do capítulo, e obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Agora, vamos direto para a fic, pessoinhas! Aviso que o capítulo de semana que vem pode atrasar um pouco porque tenho um monte de provas, mas vou tentar postá-lo mesmo assim. Beijos!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**What I've Done - Teru Mikami**_

_23h53min_

_Eliminação._

Senhor, obrigado por me dar essa oportunidade única de seguir mais um dia sendo o seu arauto.

Começo esta oração pedindo iluminação, para não me desvirtuar do seu caminho, e para seguir sendo a justiça, enquanto o próprio Senhor não puder agir em pessoa. Eu sinto a Sua mão sobre este mundo, e sei que há um propósito maior para todos os que estão envolvidos nisso. E também sinto a Sua mão sobre mim, me guiando.

_Eliminação._

Sei que Kira foi a forma que o Senhor encontrou de fazer justiça nesse mundo, e eu sou a forma que Kira encontrou para conseguir fazer essa justiça acontecer. E sei que muitas vezes eu ajo contra esse propósito, então por favor, me perdoe. Me perdoe se eu não estou à altura desta missão, mas o Senhor sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que estou dando tudo de mim para levá-la adiante.

Desde o princípio... desde sempre... eu quis fazer a justiça. Não, na verdade eu sempre quis _ser_ a justiça. Mas, antes, eu me limitava a proteger as vítimas, e agora posso punir os agressores. Vou passar a vida toda agradecendo, e mesmo assim não será o suficiente. Obrigado, Senhor, obrigado... Obrigado por me dar a chance de participar do Seu julgamento...

_Eliminação._

Já é quase meia-noite... e a página já está quase completa.

_Eliminação._

Muitos devem pensar que Kira é apenas um assassino. Mas ele não é. Ele é a mão de Deus agindo sobre o mundo. E eu também não sou um assassino, porque eu também sou a Sua mão nesse mundo. E esse caderno... esse caderno também foi o meu renascimento. Hoje, sou mais do que já pude sonhar em toda a minha vida... Hoje, sou a própria justiça... Hoje, eu sou... eu sou... eu sou quase _Deus_...

_Eliminação._

O que estou pensando? Não, nada disso, eu não sou Deus. Eu sou apenas um servo, que petulância a minha! Me perdoe, Senhor, me perdoe pela arrogância! Não fique zangado comigo, eu juro que continuarei sendo apenas o seu servo mais fiel... me perdoe...

Obrigado, Senhor, mais uma vez.

_Eliminação._

_Eliminação._

_Eliminação._

Amém.

_For what I've done __**(Pelo que eu fiz)**__I'll start again __**(Vou começar de novo)**__And whatever thing may come __**(E qualquer coisa que possa vir)**__Today this ends __**(Hoje, isso acaba)**__I'm forgiving what I've done __**(Estou perdoando o que eu fiz)**__I'll face myself __**(Vou encarar a mim mesmo)**__To cross out what I've become __**(Para apagar aquilo em que me tornei)**__Erase myself __**(Apagar a mim mesmo)**__And let go of what I've done __**(E deixar ir aquilo que eu fiz)**_

_23h54min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Eu bem que avisei que teria uma certa justificativa do Mikami nesse capítulo. E sempre pensei nele como um cara de muita fé, que pede orientação a cada momento. Assim, o minuto dedicado a ele foi escrito assim, em forma de oração noturna. E ele não bate muito bem da cabeça, também, mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Bem, é isso. O próximo capítulo será escrito com a música __**Hands Held High**__. Dica: o personagem ao qual esse capítulo é dedicado surpreendeu muita gente no final da série... acho que falei demais, mas tudo bem. Até lá, e beijinhos a todos!_


	7. Hand Held High

_**Hands Held High - Touta Matsuda**_

_23h54min_

Não consigo dormir mais uma vez...

O relógio ao meu lado está marcando onze horas e cinqüenta e quatro minutos. Seis para a meia-noite. Quantos morrerão até lá, sem que eu possa fazer nada? Quantos outros lunáticos surgirão, tentando tomar o lugar de Kira? Quantos mais...?

Aliás, por que eu nunca posso fazer nada? Por que isso está tão fora do meu controle?

Desde aquele dia, tudo parece não fazer sentido. Aquilo tudo em que eu acreditava... as pessoas nas quais eu acreditava... será que tudo aquilo era falso? Será que, no fundo, todos nós não somos como aquele maldito do Yagami, tentando disfarçar nossas ambições e desejos sórdidos atrás de uma máscara de inocência e boas intenções?

E eu quase o matei... isso me torna igual a ele? Ou será que eu era mesmo a justiça, naquela hora?

O pior de tudo é que eu realmente queria ter metido uma bala na cabeça daquele infeliz... e que até hoje eu queria isso...

Talvez eu seja apenas um idiota... um idiota idealista, que acredita que as pessoas sempre merecem o benefício da dúvida, ao invés de enxergar o mundo como realmente é: um lugar onde existem as pessoas que não prestam e as pessoas que tem que impedir aquelas que não prestam, usando a lei.

Mas a verdade é que estou cansado... cansado de não dormir, cansado de ouvir todos dizerem que não foi minha culpa, que eu agi bem, que eu não tinha como saber... cansado da piedade, dos sorrisos falsos de complacência, quando sei que, no fundo, todos me culpam pela situação ter saído tanto do controle...

E estou cansado de lutar, cansado de ainda acreditar que esse mundo tem conserto. Bem, ele não tem, é hora de crescer e de me convencer disso. Chega. Eu não vou salvar o mundo porque não tenho essa capacidade e ponto final. Afinal, de que adianta continuar insistindo numa velha batalha perdida, quando há tantas batalhas novas para se perder?

Chega. Um dia, talvez, tudo seja diferente... mas não sou eu quem vai fazer isso.

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and __**(Cansados dos caminhos escuros, nós marchamos ao som do tambor e)**__Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping. __**(Pulamos quando eles nos dizem que querem nos ver pulando)**__Fuck that __**(Foda-se!)**__I wanna see some fist pumping. __**(Eu quero ver alguns socos)**__Risk something. __**(Arrisque alguma coisa)**__Take back what's yours __**(Pegue de volta o que é seu)**__Say something that you know they might attack you for __**(Diga algo pelo qual você sabe que eles podem te atacar)**__Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before. __**(Porque estou cansado de ser tratado como eu era antes)**__Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for. __**(Como um estúpido defendendo o que eu estou defendendo)**__Like this war's really just a different brand of war.__** (Como esta guerra, que na verdade é apenas mais um tipo diferente de guerra)**_

_23h55min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Dessa vez, resolvi colocar a nota de autora no final da fic, e aproveito pra responder algumas reviews, que por sinal foram muito fofas:_

_**Chibi Anne: **__Olha, respondendo à sua pergunta sobre umas dicas pro vestibular da Unicamp (o único que, graças a Deus, não vai mudar esse ano, porque Fuvest e Unesp estão totalmente avacalhadas), eu posso te dar quatro dicas essenciais: 1) Mande muito-muito-muito bem na redação (fala sério, isso não vai ser nada difícil pra você! n.n); 2) A prova é inteirinha aberta, então seja bem articulada em suas respostas, porque encheção de linguiça também conta nota. 3) Chute a sua nota de primeira fase o mais para cima possível. A primeira fase é bem básica, principalmente nas Exatas (apesar de as Humanas serem um pouquinho mais puxadas), e na nota final ela é dobrada. E 4) Não negligencie matéria nenhuma. Por mais que você possa odiar história, física ou inglês, ou qualquer outra matéria, elas contam pontos igualmente. Não se prenda apenas a química e biologia. Bem, o que eu tenho pra te dizer é isso. Agora, sobre a sua review, obrigada pelos elogios. Vocês estão me deixando mal-acostumada, daqui a pouco não vou aceitar que ninguém me chame de nada inferior a "-sama" xD_

_**Lust Shinoda: **__Então você está sabendo da chance de eles virem pro Brasil em julho, né? Vamos fazer um esquema e tentar ir, pleeeeease? E claro, Mike Shinoda é mesmo um caso a ser analisado de perto... aliás, beeeeeeeem de perto! xD_

_**Nanetys: **__Olhe, eu sei bem como é isso. Vestibular é com certeza uma das pragas do Egito não-descritas pela Bíblia. E muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que você tenha gostado!_

_P.S. - A sua amiga é mesmo estranha. De verdade._

_Agora, de volta à fic. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que o Matsuda desse capítulo ficou um pouquinho diferente da imagem que todo mundo faz dele. Eu me baseei na cena em que ele atira em Raito, e a partir daí pensei em Touta como um cara cujas convicções, não apenas sobre Raito mas sobre todo aquele caso no geral, foram muito abaladas, tornando-o um cara pessimista e cético. Esse capítulo se passa pouco tempo depois do final da série, e ele ainda não teve tempo de digerir tudo. Honestamente, até agora esse foi o capítulo mais pessoal de toda a fic, e eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. O próximo irá alegrar uma parcela considerável de fangirls, e a música será __**No More Sorrow**__ (fácil de adivinhar, não é?). Até lá!_


	8. No More Sorrow

_**Nota da autora:** gente, ultimamente os PCs daqui estão numa conspiração para puxar o meu tapete. Por isso, excepcionalmente dessa vez não poderei responder às reviews. Então, Chibi Anne, Lust Shinoda e nannetys, muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, e mil desculpas pelo atraso. Aparentemente ninguém acertou, então a dedicatória vai para a nannetys, porque ela é a leitora mais nova, OK? Beijos e obrigada pela atenção!_

_**No More Sorrow – Mihael Keehl (Mello)**_

_23h55min_

Kira, seu filho da puta... quem você pensa que é para fazer esse tipo de coisa?

O noticiário das onze horas vive recheado de assassinatos, que são veiculados como se não significassem nada. Não agüento mais ver aquela vadiazinha da Takada transmitindo essas notícias, porque com ela tudo isso parece ainda mais sem importância.

Não... espere... sem falso moralismo, Mihael. Sem falso moralismo, você também não dá a mínima para eles. Você não hesita muito em descer chumbo no meio da cara de alguém, então não banque o santo.

Mas comigo é diferente... eu posso ser um desgraçado como Kira, mas não faço publicidade sobre as minhas ações e não me promovo à custa dos caras que eu mato. Eu não quero mandar no mundo, não me considero um deus. Pelo contrário, acho que Deus se esqueceu de mim. Essa cruz que eu uso no pescoço serve para me lembrar de que os seres humanos não pouparam nem o filho de Deus, e que comigo não será diferente. E isso provavelmente não demorará muito.

Deus existe, mas não mata pessoas. Ele não parece ligar para elas o suficiente para isso.

Cinco para a meia-noite... há quantas noites será que eu não durmo direito?

Near está alguns anos-luz à minha frente nesse caso... e eu só entrei nessa bagunça por pura criancice e inveja. Sei que não vou resolver isso, e que ele irá. Mas agora... não sei, agora é pessoal. Agora, sei que preciso pegar Kira. Não quero ninguém acima de mim, não quero saber de nenhum ser humano que se atreva a pensar que está acima da nossa condição miserável. Não suporto essa idéia.

É engraçado... falando assim, até parece que tem algum altruísmo nas minhas atitudes, que eu estou tentando me tornar uma espécie de herói. Não, minha ambição não chega a tanto. Eu sou apenas egoísta e infantil, e terrivelmente ciumento. Estou muito longe de ser um herói.

Porque um herói não precisa de redenção... e eu ainda preciso.

_I see pain, I see need __**(Eu vejo dor, eu vejo necessidade)**__  
I see liars and thieves __**(Eu vejo mentirosos e ladrões)**__  
Abuse power with greed __**(Abusando do poder com ganância)**__  
I had hope, I believed __**(Eu tive esperanças, eu acreditei)**__  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived __**(Mas estou começando a pensar que fui enganado)**__  
You will pay for what you've done __**(Você pagará pelo que fez)**__**(Não, sem mais sofrimento)**__  
I've paid for your mistakes __**(Eu paguei por seus erros)**__  
Your time is borrowed __**(Seu tempo é emprestado)**__  
Your time has come to be replaced __**(Seu tempo chegou para ser substituído)**_

No, no more sorrow

_23h56min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ É claro que vocês já adivinhavam que eu ia livrar bastante a cara do Mello nesse capítulo, não é? (Isso é o que as fangirls geralmente fazem! xD). Sempre imaginei o Mello como um cara buscando alguma revelação superior, algum sentido para a sua vida. Ele parece bem mais inquieto e perturbado do que os outros personagens, e aquela corrente com a cruz que ele usa (aquilo se parece com um terço, mas eu não tenho certeza) mostra essa busca: ele quer que exista algo superior, algo a que se apegar. Por isso, eu o adoro tanto. Desculpem pelas viagens espirituais, mas esse capítulo foi escrito enquanto eu estava ouvindo Knocking on Heaven's Door (versão original, do Bob Dylan)... Bem, é isso. Na próxima atualização, teremos a música __**Valentine's Day**__. Dica: essa é a música que tem mais a ver com o seu respectivo personagem até agora. Beijinhos! _


	9. Valentine's Day

Nota da autora: Bem, gente, estou de volta! Sim, meninos e meninas, passei uma temporada em Ubatuba (eba!), fazendo projetos pra facu, e hoje volto com um novo capítulo de MtM. E dessa vez todo mundo acertou, olhe só! Então, vamos responder às reviews:

**_nanetys:_** Nossa, obrigada! Sabe, acho que o Mello é um dos personagens mais profundos do anime, e que infelizmente acabou ficando um pouco mal-explorado (sendo colocado em segundo plano por causa do Near e tudo o mais). E, sim, você acertou. Além do mais, fiz um juramento solene de jamais dar lugar à Takada nas minhas fics! xD

**_Chibi Anne:_** Pois é, é isso que eu disse. O Mello é um personagem cheio de camadas, tem muitos lados pra explorá-lo. Eu devia ter atualizado antes de viajar, mas ficou tudo tão corrido que nem deu tempo. Anyway, muito obrigada por estar aqui para ler! n.n

Bem, gente, desculpem as respostas, mas agora eu devia estar fazendo trabalho, então... até mais!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Valentine's Day – Misa Amane**_

_23h56min_

Já faz muito tempo, Raito... E você continua aí, sorrindo para mim.

Essa foto é a única lembrança que eu guardo daquela época, e ainda não tive coragem de rasgá-la, como fiz com as outras. Eu me lembro que, quando você morreu, fiquei desesperada, mas agora não consigo sentir nada... nada...

É como se tivesse um buraco dentro de mim. E, sempre que penso em nós dois, ficam tantas lacunas nas minhas lembranças que eu me pergunto que tipo de coisa as preencheria. Tenho tantos pesadelos... tanto é que evito dormir. Sei que agora já é quase meia-noite, mas prefiro ficar acordada, com o seu rosto sorridente, despreocupado, talvez um pouco arrogante, e uma garrafa de qualquer coisa bem forte e destrutiva para beber.

Antes de eu te conhecer, era fácil viver. Eu era famosa, eu era amada. Posso dizer até que era quase... feliz. Mas sempre tive a impressão de que havia alguma coisa faltando, alguma coisa que eu ainda não havia encontrado. E, então, você apareceu, e então parecia estar tudo no lugar. Mesmo agora, em que tanta coisa se perdeu, ainda sinto que o dia em que você apareceu na minha vida foi um divisor de águas.

E então, você some. E que direito você pensa que tem para fazer isso? Como você se atreve a vir, bagunçar a minha vida e depois morrer? Que direito você tem de me destruir junto com você?

Eu soube que descobriram que você era Kira. Não sei por que isso não me surpreende. Talvez isso tenha a ver com meus pesadelos, com um monstro alado, e você com seus olhos insanos, como se desejassem o mundo. Se você era Kira, se você era Deus, então eu pude conhecer o paraíso ao seu lado. Mas você não era Deus, e acho que não era nem humano. E eu... bem, eu desci ao inferno na mesma velocidade com que subi aos céus.

Agora você se foi. E, mesmo assim, ainda o amo como se estivesse ao meu lado.

Será que, em algum momento, você me viu como a sua deusa? Ou o tempo todo eu fui apenas a sua serva? O que eu fui para você, Raito?

Será que você me amou alguma vez na vida?

Mas agora já não faz a menor diferença. Porque eu estou sozinha. Porque, agora, mesmo se em algum momento eu tiver sido a sua deusa, já não sou mais nada. E agora, do lado da janela, vendo muitos andares abaixo de mim, percebo que não tem mais nada aqui para mim.

Já faz um ano, Raito. Eu juro que suportei o máximo que pude.

Está frio. E está escuro, ventando muito. Parece mesmo a ocasião propícia para algo assim. Parece tudo muito mais simples, agora. Depois de um ano, as coisas finalmente parecem fazer sentido. Agora, as coisas são bem mais fáceis de entender.

Está tudo bem. Eu vou levar a sua foto comigo. E você me receberá. Não sei se é no Paraíso, reservado aos deuses, ou no inferno, reservado aos tiranos... ou talvez, em lugar nenhum, em que tudo não seja absolutamente nada... mas você me receberá.

Adeus...

_I used to be my own protection __**(Eu costumava ser minha própria proteção)**__  
But not now __**(Mas não agora)**__  
Cause my path has lost direction __**(Porque meu caminho perdeu a direção)**__  
Somehow __**(De alguma maneira)**__  
A black wind took you away __**(Um vento negro levou você para longe)**__  
From sight __**(Da vista)**__  
Another darkness over day __**(Outra escuridão durante o dia)**__  
That night __**(Aquela noite)**__**(E as nuvens acima se movem para perto)**__  
Looking so dissatisfied __**(Parecendo tão insatisfeitas)**__  
And the ground below grew colder __**(E a terra abaixo ficou mais fria)**__  
As they put you down inside __**(Assim que eles te colocaram dentro lá embaixo)**__  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing __**(Mas o vento cruel continuou soprando, soprando)**_

And the clouds above move closer

_So now you're gone __**(Então agora você se foi)**__  
__And I was wrong __**(E eu estava errado)**__  
I never knew what it was like __**(Eu nunca soube como é)**__  
To be alone... __**(Estar sozinho...)**_

_23h57min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ OK, eu apelei nesse capítulo. De acordo com o "Death Note 13: How to Read", Misa Amane suicidou-se um ano depois da morte de Raito (não, ela não é aquela loura que aparece na última página do mangá, como os(as) próprios(as) autores(as) disseram em DN 13). Resolvi fazer esse capítulo baseado exatamente na noite do suicídio dela. E sim, ela ficou meio louca (aliás, mais louca do que já estava na série). Espero que tenham gostado, e se não gostaram, é só falar. No próximo capítulo, teremos a música __**In Between**__. Dica: o personagem do próximo capítulo tem uma visão de mundo bem diferente de todos os que apareceram até agora. Beijos a todos!_


	10. In Between

_**Nota da autora:** Bem, esse fim de semestre está transformando a minha vida num completo caos. Estou me acabando de estudar, quase nunca tenho tempo para absolutamente nada e, para piorar, a fic tá toda escrita mas eu não tenho tempo de publicá-la. Até o final da semana que vem, ela estará inteira publicada, promessa... e com uma surpresa que eu espero que vocês já tentem adivinhar. Enfim, não vai dar para responder as reviews, mas dá pra pedir desculpas pelo atraso, certo? Ao pessoal que revisou,** Kakau** (pessoinha nova! n.n), **Ninna-chan** (que redescobriu LP graças à fic), **Chibi Anne** (com preguiça, fazer o quê? xD) e **nanetys**. OK? Então, vamos a mais um dos nossos minutos para a meia-noite!_

_**In Between – Ryuuku**_

_23h57min_

Hehe... vocês tem uma vida noturna bem agitada por aqui...

Pelo menos agora estou livre de ficar seguindo o Raito para cima e para baixo, e posso dar uma olhada nas pessoas daqui. As pessoas são tão interessantes... tão diferentes...

Olhando todos vocês de cima, eu percebo por que Raito gosta tanto de ser Kira. Até _eu_ gostaria, se realmente ganhasse algo com isso. Eu poderia escrever os nomes de todos vocês no meu Death Note, porque duvido que iriam fazer alguma falta ao mundo. Mandar na humanidade, então, deve ser muito divertido. Vocês são tantos, e tão descartáveis...

Mas até mesmo o Raito não é diferente de todos vocês. Nem ele percebe.

Ele, que se acha o cara mais inteligente do mundo, não percebe que está sendo manipulado. Ele não percebe que está fazendo exatamente o que eu quero. É claro, o fato de ele ter achado o meu Death Note foi pura sorte, mas depois tudo pareceu funcionar tão bem pra todo mundo...

Principalmente para mim.

Acompanhar aquele cara nessa história toda tem sido muito divertido. E ficar assistindo os humanos levando as suas vidas sem saber quem será a próxima vítima, ou quando ela aparecerá, é mais divertido ainda. Eles ficam com medo, e eu acho o medo deles o máximo. Ele faz com que eu me sinta poderoso, o grande e terrível Deus da Morte que, cedo ou tarde, chegará e roubará suas vidas.

É ótimo ser o medo. E o melhor é que, ao contrário daquele engomadinho arrogante, eu não preciso temer nada. Eu posso ver que ele está tenso, que não dorme, que fica se revirando pensando se vai ser pego ou não no dia seguinte. É hilário. Nem mesmo ele consegue resistir à pressão.

Humanos são tão interessantes...

Humanos são tão patéticos...

Eu posso vê-los por aí, vivendo suas vidinhas medíocres, achando-se eternos. Eles acham que são os donos do universo. Mas, na hora da morte, todos são iguais, miseráveis e desesperados para agarrar aqueles segundinhos finais de vida. Como se fizesse alguma diferença... Eles são apenas um monte de células e arrogância. Mesmo que digam o contrário, nunca estarão preparados para a hora da morte. Nunca.

E eu sei que, quando a hora de Raito chegar, ele vai implorar. Ele vai gritar, e vai dizer que não é a hora dele, e que tem que viver mais. É sempre assim. Eles nunca se conformam. Mas isso vai ser o ponto alto da minha diversão.

Humanos são interessantes mesmo... e, quando estão morrendo, são mais interessantes ainda.

_And I cannot explain to you __**(E eu não posso te explicar)**__  
In anything I say or do or plan __**(Em nada que digo, ou faço, ou planejo)**__  
Fear is not afraid of you __**(O medo não tem medo de você)**__  
But guilt's a language you can understand __**(Mas a culpa é uma linguagem que você pode entender)**__  
I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do __**(Eu não posso te explicar em nada que digo ou faço)**__  
I hope the actions speak the words they can __**(Eu espero que as ações digam as palavras que podem)**__**(Por meu orgulho e minha promessa)**__  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way __**(Por minhas mentiras e como a verdade entra no caminho)**__  
The things I want to say to you __**(As coisas que eu quero te dizer)**__  
Get lost before they come __**(Se perdem antes de vir)**__  
The only thing that's worse than one is none __**(A única coisa pior que uma é nenhuma)**_

For my pride and my promise

_23h58min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Hehe, esse capítulo foi legal de escrever. Adoro o Ryuuku, ele é o personagem mais debochado da série, e sempre imaginei que ele estava vendo tudo como uma brincadeira. Ele é meio sádico, mas qualquer um que cite Super Mario tem moral comigo! xD!!! O próximo capítulo vai ser escrito com a música __**In Pieces**__, e o personagem dele é alguém que pensa muito mais do que fala, e de um jeito muito mais complexo do que parece. Até lá, babies, beijos a todos!_


	11. In Pieces

_**In Pieces – Nate River (Near)**_

_23h58min_

108... 109... 110... 111...

Quantas peças eu vou conseguir enfileirar antes que a primeira caia e derrube todas as outras?

Quantas peças... _quais peças_... derrubarão as que estiverem na sua frente?

Qual delas será você, Kira? E vocês, segundo Kira, X-Kira, e todos os outros?

Será que vocês sabem que são apenas peças de um grande e letal jogo?

117... 118... 119... 120...

Não posso mentir. Esse caso me intriga. E me diverte muito.

Talvez eu seja sádico, por me divertir à custa da morte de tantas pessoas. Sei lá.

Fora isso, porém, eu não sinto nada. Nada. Não sei porque.

Talvez a Wammy's House tenha algo a ver com isso, eu não sei. Ninguém saiu normal de lá. Vejo o Mello, e o Matt. Pobres miseráveis... pelo menos eles não são vazios como eu. Eles têm algum propósito para suas vidas, mesmo que não saibam ao certo qual é.

Mas para mim, não. Tudo é matemático. Zero ou um. A verdade é binária. E, sendo binária, não existe um meio-termo entre ela e a mentira. Espero mesmo que, um dia, Kira confesse seus pecados, e eu saberei se ele tentar distorcer a verdade. Não existem outros números possíveis.

128... 129... 130... 131...

Nossa, já é tarde. Muito tarde.

Aqui nesse esconderijo a hora não faz diferença. Eu não saberia se é dia ou noite se não visse as imagens da câmera externa do prédio. Mas não faz muita diferença, porque sei que Kira não dorme também. E é exatamente ele que está me fazendo questionar.

Não, eu não questiono essa verdade binária. Eu questiono a maneira que ele enxerga essa verdade.

Será que você acha que tudo isso é a verdade, Kira?

E de quantas peças mais vamos precisar até que nos encontremos? Qual de nós irá derrubar o outro?

Acho que somos bem parecidos. Não sei se agiria diferente se estivesse no seu lugar. Talvez não.

140... 141... 142... 143... 144... 145...

É intrigante como somos parecidos. Intrigante demais. Eu podia ser Kira, se tivesse os meios para tal. De certa forma, eu até queria _ser_ Kira, ao invés de precisar pegá-lo. Fico imaginando qual será a sensação de ter o mundo como refém, de exercer a sua justiça. Deve ser quase... inebriante.

Mas o destino não quis assim. _Eu não sou Kira_. Eu sou Near, aquele que irá capturar Kira.

148... 149... 150.

A última peça.

Um toque, e todas as outras 149 atrás dela também caem.

Qual de nós colocará a última peça? Qual de nós irá derrubar a todos os que vieram antes?

É belo vê-las caindo, uma após a outra. 149. 148. 147. 146.

Tudo são números. Tudo é matemático. Tudo é um jogo.

E algo me diz que estou prestes a vencê-lo.

_There's truth in your lies __**(Há verdade em suas mentiras)**__  
Doubt in your faith __**(Dúvida em sua fé)**__  
What you build you lay to waste __**(O que você constrói você esbanja)**__  
There's truth in your lies __**(Há verdade em suas mentiras)**__  
Doubt in your faith __**(Dúvida em sua fé)**__  
All I've got's what you didn't take __**(Tudo que eu tenho é o que você não levou)**__**(Então eu, eu não serei aquele)**__  
Be the one to leave this __**(Ser aquele a deixar isso)**__  
In pieces __**(Em pedaços)**__  
And you, you will be alone __**(E você, você estará sozinho)**__  
Alone with all your secrets __**(Sozinho com todos os seus segredos)**__  
And regrets __**(E arrependimentos)**__  
Don't lie __**(Não minta)**_

So I, I won't be the one

_23h59min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, este é o penúltimo personagem. Honestamente, não sou muito fã dele e não entendo porque tantas o são, mas como já disse um velho sábio das terras longínquas do Oriente, "ado-a-ado, cada um no seu quadrado..." xDDDDD! A próxima e última música será __**The Little Things Give You Away**__, e garanto que todo mundo já sabe qual é o personagem ao qual esse capítulo será dedicado. Dessa vez, vai ser uma atualização máxima porque não vou conseguir entrar na internet de novo pra continuar publicando até a volta das férias. Também não dá pra responder direito às reviews, mas obrigada a Anne Asakura (obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte, porque eu vou precisar! E AF não vai rolar, a grana tá curta...), Ninna-chan (hehe, quase acertou!), nanetys (que acertou mesmo!) e a nova leitora à qual esse capítulo é dedicado, Angel of the Red Sand (obrigada pelos elogios!). Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao próximo capítulo!_


	12. The Little Things Give You Away

_**The Little Things Give You Away – L Lawliet (L)**_

_23h59min_

Esta é, com certeza, a melhor hora do dia.

Estou sozinho. Totalmente sozinho. E, sem ter ninguém para me observar, trabalho melhor. Posso agir como bem entender, pensar como bem entender. Não preciso me preocupar com o fato de que quase certamente a pessoa sentada ao meu lado é o assassino sanguinário que se auto-denomina Deus. Aqui, sou só eu... e mais ninguém.

Fico me perguntando quando irá acontecer, Raito. Quando você conseguirá descobrir quem eu sou.

Eu sei que irá acontecer. E, honestamente, não tentarei impedir.

Só quero ter a chance de, quando acontecer, olhar bem nos seus olhos, e confirmar quem você realmente é. Se isso acontecer, se eu descobrir que você realmente é aquele que chamam de Kira, então eu terei alcançado a verdade, que era o que eu queria.

Não sou altruísta, isso é fato. Eu sou uma criança arrogante, e odeio perder. Mas sinto que, de uma forma ou de outra, esse jogo eu não poderei vencer. É uma possibilidade de, digamos, 98 em 100. Não muito promissor, eu sei. Agora, é questão de tempo – só não sei quanto.

É uma sensação muito nova e desagradável, sentir-se vulnerável. Antes, quando eu era apenas uma voz e um símbolo, era invencível, inatingível. Mas agora, eu sou apenas um ser humano, frágil, vulnerável, exposto. Maldita condição humana. É isso que sou, apenas humano. Passei tantos anos mentindo que não era, que acabei me convencendo disso.

Agora, Raito, será que você me despreza tanto assim, a ponto de me matar sem hesitar?

Será que todas as pessoas são assim? Ou só as monstruosas?

Será que alguém significa alguma coisa para você? Será que _eu_ significo?

Não sei por que me importo, só sei _que_ me importo, e isso me basta.

Talvez isso também me torne humano, me importar com o que outra pessoa pensa de mim. Não vou tentar interpretar isso, afinal não tenho arrogância suficiente para tentar entender os sentimentos humanos. Mas é curioso, afinal de contas. Interessante...

Faltam poucos segundos para a meia-noite. É uma pena, afinal já faz muitas noites que eu não venho aqui para o terraço ver o céu e justamente hoje está nublado. Teremos chuva amanhã, e isso é bom. Me ajuda a lembrar do meu tempo na Inglaterra. Espero que a chuva me ajude a clarear as idéias.

A cidade lá embaixo nem sabe que estou aqui. Talvez nunca saiba. Fico me perguntando o que eles dirão às pessoas quando virem um corpo sendo carregado para fora do prédio. É uma pena, quando projetei este prédio não pensei neste pequeno detalhe. Aliás, eu deixei passar muitos pequenos detalhes, e talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção a eles, tudo seria diferente.

Pequenos detalhes... tantos pequenos detalhes...

E, mesmo agora, eu não consegui responder a uma simples pergunta.

Por que será que parte de mim ainda insiste em acreditar em você?

_Don't want to reach for me, do you? __**(Não vai estender a mão para mim, vai?)**__  
I mean nothing to you, the little things give you away __**(Eu não significo nada pra você, pequenos detalhes que te revelam)**__  
And now there will be no mistaking __**(E agora não haverá nenhum erro)**__  
The levees are breaking __**(As barreiras estão se quebrando)**__**(Tudo o que você sempre quis)**__  
Was someone to truly look up to you __**(Era alguém que olhasse verdadeiramente para você)**__  
And six feet under water, I do __**(E mesmo a seis palmos sob a água, eu o faço)**__**(Tudo o que você sempre quis)**__  
Was someone to truly look up to you __**(Era alguém que olhasse verdadeiramente para você)**__  
And six feet underground, __**(E mesmo a seis palmos sob o chão)**__  
Now I do... __**(Agora eu o faço)**_

All you've ever wanted

All you've ever wanted

_0h00min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Pois é, pessoal, chegamos ao fim da nossa série. Quero agradecer de todo o coração a todos os que leram. Essa fic é dedicada especialmente a uma amiga minha, a super-duper-fofa Gisele. Gih, eu sei que você está a pelo menos duzentos quilômetros de distância de mim, mas saiba que você mora sempre no meu coração sem pagar aluguel! xD Foi ela quem me apresentou esse álbum absurdamente lindo e perfeito, ou seja, se tiverem que reclamar de alguma coisa, a culpa também é dela! xDDDDD _

_Maaaaaaaaaaas... tivemos um pequeno acidente de percurso. Infelizmente, eu me deparei com duas coisas absurdamente fodásticas: uma delas é a nova música do Linkin Park, chamada New Divide, feita para a trilha sonora de Transformers 2. E a segunda... bem, a segunda muitas de vocês chamam apenas por duas letras: BB, also known as Beyond Birthday. Então, como um encerramento especial, haverá um último minuto nessa série, dedicado a ele, que já está publicado. Bem, espero muito que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos e até a próxima!_


	13. New Divide

_**New Divide – Beyond Birthday (BB)**_

_00h00min_

É inacreditável como é fácil cair em enganos tão grosseiros...

O plano era perfeito. Sem falhas. Um caso para ficar para a história, algo tão intricado e complexo que somente um gênio completamente fora do comum seria capaz de resolver.

Algo grandioso o bastante para ocultar uma batalha de proporções inimagináveis. O mestre e o discípulo. O detetive e o criminoso. L e B.

Duas siglas. Duas mentes. Duas incógnitas, um para o outro e para o mundo.

Até que ponto nós éramos iguais, L?

Sim, porque nós _éramos_ iguais. E eu quis levar essa semelhança às últimas consequências.

Tudo o que eu quis era ser maior que você. Nem que para isso precisasse esmagá-lo.

Aliás, todos nós sempre queremos isso, não é? Ser maiores ou melhores que alguém. É ridículo.

Mas ninguém vê o mundo como eu vejo. Ninguém é capaz de perceber, como eu, o quanto a existência é débil e limitada, e o quão frágeis e tênues são as máscaras e escudos que criamos para nossa própria proteção. Eu sou capaz de ver além deles. E, por isso, posso ter todos à minha mercê.

É inacreditável o quanto um nome pode ser perigoso. O quanto pode ser mortal.

Nossas verdades são tão mentirosas... eu podia ser você, e quem saberia a diferença? No fim, nós dois criamos personagens atrás dos quais nos escondemos. Por trás das siglas, não somos mais do que seres humanos fracos e limitados, jogando um jogo cruel do qual ninguém pode sair ileso e usando pessoas inocentes como escudos para a nossa própria falta de caráter. Você é especialista nisso, L, eu sei. E aprendi a usar essa tática para mim, também.

Naomi Misora é uma boa mulher. Forte, decidida, justa. Uma boa peça, sem dúvida.

A mesma que me arrancou a vitória definitiva sobre você.

Sabe, quando o fogo começou, me lembrei da minha vida. Uma existência estranha e obscura, de fato. E a minha meta sempre foi ser aquele que o superaria, em qualquer coisa. Vivi em função disso, e morreria em função disso. Talvez seja insanidade, eu não sei. Na verdade, não me arrisco a julgar. Só sei que eu vivia atrelado a essa missão, e que se eu tivesse sucesso, não faria a menor diferença. Ser o número um, mesmo que essa fosse apenas uma frase na minha lápide, era o bastante para mim.

E agora estou aqui. Meio vivo, meio morto. O pior castigo de todos.

Me pergunto se esse dom, esse poder de enxergar aquilo que os outros não vêem, seria uma dádiva ou uma maldição. E se isso é uma prova ou uma punição, ou apenas um erro do destino que não permitiu que o fogo terminasse o seu trabalho. Eu nunca pude saber quando seria a minha hora, e agora descubro que não tenho controle sobre ela. Na verdade, não tenho controle sobre nada. No fim, independente do que eu faça, o mundo segue seu destino.

Destino. Estou usando essa palavra bem mais do que deveria.

Afinal de contas, não posso culpar o destino pelo que aconteceu.

A culpa é sua, L. E minha. Essa é a verdade.

Nós dois somos os miseráveis nessa história. Porque, no fim... você sempre foi aquele que eu quis superar.

_In every loss, in every lie __**(Em cada perda, em cada mentira)**__  
In every truth that you'd deny __**(Em cada verdade que você negou)**__  
And each regret and each goodbye __**(E cada arrependimento e cada adeus)**__  
Was a mistake too great to hide __**(Foi um erro grande demais para esconder)**__  
And your voice was all I heard __**(E sua voz era tudo o que eu ouvia)**_

_That I get what I deserve __**(De que eu tinha o que merecia)**_

_  
So give me reason to prove me wrong __**(Então me dê razão para provar que estou errado)**__  
To wash this memory clean __**(Para lavar essa lembrança)**__  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes __**(Deixe a inundação cruzar a distância em seus olhos)**__  
Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between __**(Me dê razão para preencher esse buraco, conectar o espaço entre ele)**__  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies __**(Deixe ser o suficiente para alcançar a verdade que mente)**__  
Across this new divide __**(Através desse novo divisor)**__  
_

_0h01min_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, agora sim encerramos a nossa série definitivamente. Espero de todo o coração que vocês tenham gostado. Infelizmente, não tive a chance de ler o livro "Death Note: The Los Angeles BB Cases" inteiro, apenas um resumo traduzido pela fantástica ____, mas foi mais do que suficiente para me tornar fã do BB como a maioria de vocês. Então, não seria justo que ele também não recebesse um minuto dedicado a ele, certo? O minuto narrado aqui diz respeito a depois do final do livro, em que ele já foi descoberto e preso, e ele repassa tudo mentalmente. Enfim, foi fantástico analisar a história do ponto de vista de cada um dos personagens, e esse foi com certeza um dos meus projetos favoritos. Beijos a todos, muito obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima!_


End file.
